


Anything It Takes to Make You Stay

by winchesterss



Series: Blue [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I don't know what I'm doing here, M/M, Whirlwind Romance, Wrong number, a little self hate on michael's part but not really, accidental texting, if you could call it that, johnny depp is mentioned a lot, pure fluff, skyping?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5470184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesterss/pseuds/winchesterss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum accidentally messages the wrong skype account when he's breaking up with his "girlfriend".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally only written because fics in text format amuse me… the title is from ‘BLUE’ by Troye Sivan because I love that boy  
> also ok ya i know the first picture of michael is like waaaaaay old but idk i love it so just pretend michael is 19 in that pic k? k  
> enjoy :-)

08-14-15; 20:36

calh1996 has requested a chat with mdepp96

**_calh1996_ : just to clarify, we’ve “broken up”, and you can stop telling people we’re dating**

_mdepp96_ : wow that’s harsh

_mdepp96_ : my heart is broken how will life go on

_mdepp96_ : jk

_mdepp96_ : i think you have the wrong person dude

**_calh1996_ : what**

**_calh1996_ : stop fucking with me lydia**

_mdepp96_ : OMG

_mdepp96_ : i’m not lydia

_mdepp96_ : i’m michael

_mdepp96_ : also if you’re that mad to break up w/someone shouldn’t you have a conversation open with them

_mdepp96_ : like how do you even find the wrong username

_mdepp96_ : especially if it’s your girlfriend

**_calh1996_ : oh**

**_calh1996_ : your username starts with an m not an l**

**_calh1996_ : also fuck off it’s not my fault, i deleted the chat**

**_calh1996_ : she’s obsessed with johnny depp and has almost the exact same user as you**

_mdepp96_ : i love johnny depp

_mdepp96_ : he is my husband

_mdepp96_ : my 52 year old husband

**_calh1996_ : i**

**_calh1996_ : jfc**

**_calh1996_ : how old are you**

_mdepp96_ : 19 turning 20 in november

_mdepp96_ : dude why were you breaking up with your girlfriend over skype

**_calh1996_ : she avoids me whenever i try and call her to meet up or whatever**

**_calh1996_ : also she isn’t my girlfriend**

_mdepp96_ : lol wat

**_calh1996_ : she like stalks me and shit**

**_calh1996_ : and she thinks we’re together but we’re not**

**_calh1996_ : she’s scary i don’t even like girls**

_mdepp96_ : i’m pretty sure that’s some form of harassment

_mdepp96_ : call the police

**_calh1996_ : what no**

**_calh1996_ : i’m not calling the police you’re being dramatic**

_mdepp96_ : /you’re/ being dramatic, cal-h

**_calh1996_ : it’s calum**

_mdepp96_ : hi calum :)

**_calh1996_ : :)**

**_calh1996_ : hi michael**

**_calh1996_ : sorry for breaking up w/you by accident ;/**

_mdepp96_ : </3

_mdepp96_ : i guess i can let it slide for now

_mdepp96_ : how old are u calum

**_calh1996_ : 19 turning 20 in january**

_mdepp96_ : how do i know you’re not a creepy 40 year old

**_calh1996_ : how do i know /you're/ not a creepy 40 year old?!**

 

 _mdepp96_ : **  
**

 

 _mdepp96_ : because i'm NOT

****

**_calh1996_ : WHAAAT YOU’RE ATTRACTIVE??**

**_calh1996_ : how do i know you didn’t search that up on google**

**_calh1996_ : no way i stumbled across a boy that hot**

****

_mdepp96_ : ;))))

****

_mdepp96_ : u think i’m hotttttt

****

**_calh1996_ : whaaat i said nothing**

****

_mdepp96_ : liar!!!

****

_mdepp96_ : now it’s ur turn

****

**_calh1996_ : no i’m ugly**

_mdepp96_ : ok old man

****

**_calh1996_ : i’m not an old man!!!!!**

 

 ******_calh1996:_**  


**  
** **_calh1996_ : see** **  
**

****

_mdepp96_ : WHAT THE FUCK

****

_mdepp96_ : NO

****

**_calh1996_ : :(**

**_calh1996_ : you could’ve just let me down gently**

****

_mdepp96_ : ABOUT WHAT

****

_mdepp96_ : YOU’RE HOT AS FUCK

****

_mdepp96_ : YOU AREN’T REALL

****

_mdepp96_ : I LOOK LIKE THE BEE FROM THE BEE MOVIE NEXT TO YOU

****

**_calh1996_ : well i think the bee from the bee movie is pretty hot ;)**

****

_mdepp96_ : bee-stiality

****

**_calh1996_ : fuck off**

**_calh1996_ : this is weird**

****

_mdepp96_ : what is

****

_mdepp96_ : bee-stiality

****

**_calh1996_ : STOP**

**_calh1996_ : no i’m talking about like**

**_calh1996_ : our conversation**

**_calh1996_ : you’ve made me laugh like 10+ times in the past hour and it’s all because of a mistake**

****

_mdepp96_ : r u sayin my company is unwanted

****

_mdepp96_ : fight me

****

**_calh1996_ : i will end u**

**_calh1996_ : are we gonna keep talking?**

****

_mdepp96_ : well of course cal-pal!

****

_mdepp96_ : if u want

****

**_calh1996_ : don’t call me that**

**_calh1996_ : it sounds like it should be the name of one of the animatronics from 5 nights at freddy’s**

****

_mdepp96_ : cal-pal cal-pal cal-pal

****

**_calh1996_ : shut up or i’m going to bed**

**_calh1996_ : michael**

**_calh1996_ : noooo i didn’t mean actually shut up**

**_calh1996_ : come back**

**_calh1996_ : i can see you reading these**

**_calh1996_ : mikeyyyyy**

****

_mdepp96_ : DON’T CALL ME THAT

****

**_calh1996_ : ;)**

**_calh1996_ : goodnight mikey <3333333**

****

_mdepp96_ : :(

****

calh1996 is offline

mdepp96 is offline

 

 

 


	2. 2

08-15-15; 09:45

mdepp96 is online

_mdepp96_ : LUKE

_hemmo1996_ : what

**  
**

_mdepp96_ : A HOT BOY MESSAGED ME LAST NIGHT BY ACCIDENT

_hemmo1996_ : i don’t care

_mdepp96_ : YES YOU DO

 

 _mdepp96_ : **  
**

 

 _mdepp96_ : LOOK AT HIM **  
**

_hemmo1996_ : thats so fuckin creepy dude

**  
**

_hemmo1996_ : does he know that you saved that picture

**  
**

_mdepp96_ : …

_hemmo1996_ : michael

**  
**

_mdepp96_ : DON’T JUDGE ME

_mdepp96_ : HE’S HOT

_hemmo1996_ : whatever

**  
**

_hemmo1996_ : just don’t set him as your background

**  
**

_mdepp96_ : …

_hemmo1996_ : MICHAEL

**  
**

_mdepp96_ : DON’T YELL AT ME

_hemmo1996_ : YOU’RE SO WEIRD

**  
**

_hemmo1996_ : YOU’RE GONNA SCARE HIM AWAY

_mdepp96_ : no i won’t

_mdepp96_ : he’s dazzled by my charm

_hemmo1996_ : and by the fact that you think you’re gonna marry johnny depp

_mdepp96_ : i’m gonna ignore the fact that you’re being sarcastic

_mdepp96_ : calum thinks it’s cute

_hemmo1996_ : oh yeah of course

**  
**

_hemmo1996_ : he thinks your weird obsession with a 54 year old man is cute

**  
**

_mdepp96_ : HE’S 52

_hemmo1996_ : ok i’m bored with you leave me alone

_mdepp96_ : but luuuke :(

hemmo1996 is on do not disturb

_mdepp96_ : you need to get laid

_hemmo1996_ : fuck off

**  
** hemmo1996 is offline


	3. 3

08-15-15; 10:56

ashtonirwin94 is online

**_calh1996_ : dude**

_ **ashtonirwin94:** _ **yea** **?**

_ **  
**_

**_calh1996_ : i accidentally texted some hot dude last night instead of lydia when i was trying to make her leave me alone**

**_ashtonirwin94_ : duuuuude**

**_ashtonirwin94_ : how did you even do that**

**_calh1996_ : the guy also happens to be obsessed with johnny depp**

**_calh1996_ : his username is like exactly the same as lydia’s but with 1 different letter**

**_ashtonirwin94_ : that’s**

 

**_ashtonirwin94_ : pretty fuckin weird**

 

**_ashtonirwin94_ : literally only you could do that**

 

**_calh1996_ : shut up**

**_calh1996_ : i’m having a crisis**

**_calh1996_ : i wanna message him but he’s really hot and it’s literally only been eight hours and he might still be asleep**

**_ashtonirwin94_ : he can’t be that hot**

**  
**

**_ashtonirwin94_ : show me**

**  
**

**_calh1996_ : wtf no**

**_calh1996_ : i’m not saving his picture that’s weird**

**_ashtonirwin94_ : SHOW ME**

**  
**

**_ashtonirwin94_ : I WILL TEST OUT EVERY LETTER IN THE ALPHABET UNTIL I GET HIS USERNAME RIGHT AND HIT ON HIM UNTIL HE’S IN LOVE WITH MY FACE**

**_calh1996_ : WHAT THE HELL**

**_calh1996_ : YOU’RE SO CREEPY**

 

 ** _calh1996_ :  
**

 

**_calh1996_ : THERE NOW YOU CAN STOP BEING A CREEP**

**_ashtonirwin94_ : woaaaaaah duuuuude**

**  
**

**_ashtonirwin94_ : hit that**

**  
**

**_calh1996_ : shut up**

**_calh1996_ : i don’t even know where he lives**

**_ashtonirwin94_ : find out**

**  
**

**_ashtonirwin94_ : and fuck him**

**  
**

**_ashtonirwin94_ : for 2 days straight**

**_calh1996_ : you**

**_calh1996_ : disgust me**

**_ashtonirwin94_ : HIT ITTTTTT**

**  
** calh1996 has muted the chat


	4. 4

08-15-15; 14:24

mdepp96 is online

**_calh1996_ : mikey!**

_mdepp96_ : cal-pal!!

**_calh1996_ : hi**

_mdepp96_ : HI

_mdepp96_ : did u break up with your stalker

**_calh1996_ : yes**

**_calh1996_ : today**

**_calh1996_ : she almost hit me with a wooden bat**

_mdepp96_ : um

_mdepp96_ : what

**_calh1996_ : i don't know**

**_calh1996_ : i saw her in the mall toy store and she literally picked up a bat and attempted to hit me when i told her that she was weird and that i didn’t like her**

**_calh1996_ : a mall cop came in on his segway and took her out of the store**

_mdepp96_ : wh

_mdepp96_ : are u ok????

**_calh1996_ : yes**

**_calh1996_ : might have a little emotional trauma**

**_calh1996_ : it wouldn’t seem like a 5’2 person would be scary running at you with a bat**

**_calh1996_ : but they are**

_mdepp96_ : i was going to attempt to start flirting with you but i am actually very concerned for your well being

**_calh1996_ : no my well being is a-ok**

**_calh1996_ : totally fine**

**_calh1996_ : now what was that about flirting**

_mdepp96_ : ;)))))

_mdepp96_ : you know who’s hot af

**_calh1996_ : :0**

**_calh1996_ : who**

 

 _mdepp96_ : **  
**

 

 _mdepp96_ : JOHNNY DEPP **  
**

**_calh1996_ : WHAT THE FUCK**

**_calh1996_ : HE LOOKS LIKE A WALNUT**

_mdepp96_ : N O

_mdepp96_ : YOU TAKE THAT BACK CALUM LAST-NAME-I-DON’T-KNOW

_mdepp96_ : YOU. TAKE. THAT. BACK.

**_calh1996_ : NEVER**

**_calh1996_ : I’M MAD AT YOU**

**_calh1996_ : (also my last name is Hood)**

  


_mdepp96_ : IF I SAY THAT YOU’RE HOT WILL YOU TAKE BACK SAYING THAT MY HUSBAND LOOKS LIKE A WALNUT

_mdepp96_ : (mine is Clifford)

**_calh1996_ : PROBABLY NOT**

**_calh1996_ : I’M JUST SO TIRED OF TRYING TO WIN YOUR AFFECTION OVER FROM THAT MAN </3**

_mdepp96_ : aw don’t worry bub u can have all of my affection if u want <33333333

_mdepp96_ : just gotta askkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

**_calh1996_ : why are there so many k’s**

  


_mdepp96_ : bc i do what i want don’t judge me

**_calh1996_ : not judging**

**_calh1996_ : i think it’s cute**

_mdepp96_ : hey i’m not cute i’m punk rock

**_calh1996_ : you’re cute and punk rock at the same time**

**_calh1996_ : mr. purple-and-black-hair**

_mdepp96_ : damn straight

_mdepp96_ : i actually changed my hair color

**_calh1996_ : whaaaat show me**

 

 _mdepp96:_ **  
**

 

 _mdepp96_ : :0

**_calh1996_ : you look**

**_calh1996_ : so good**

_mdepp96_ : pfft nah

**_calh1996_ : um YES**

**_calh1996_ : YOU ARE THE MOST ATTRACTIVE HUMAN BEING EVER**

**_calh1996_ : i mean uh**

**_calh1996_ : nothing**

_mdepp96_ : YOU STILL THINK I’M HOTTTT

**_calh1996_ : I’M NOT ADMITTING TO ANYTHING**

_mdepp96_ : …

_mdepp96_ : you literally just did like 30 seconds ago

**_calh1996_ : nope nope u can’t prove anything**

**_calh1996_ : mikeyyyy**

**_calh1996_ : help meeee**

**_calh1996_ : my friend ashton is weird and he keeps messaging me about how strong the skin on eggplants is**

_mdepp96_ : omg release him on my friend luke

_mdepp96_ : luke watches starfish dissections on youtube during his free time

**_calh1996_ : no**

**_calh1996_ : ashton is really creepy**

**_calh1996_ : he’ll give luke like mental trauma**

_mdepp96_ : HA THAT’S REALLY FUNNY

_mdepp96_ : ADD ASHTON INTO THIS CHAT

**_calh1996_ : michael**

**_calh1996_ : why**

_mdepp96_ : JUST DO IT

**_calh1996_ : wtf fine**

calh1996 added ashtonirwin94 to the chat

**_calh1996_ : say hi ashton**

**_ashtonirwin94_ : hi ashton**

_mdepp96_ : OH MY GOD HE’S LITERALLY 5 THIS IS PERFECT

**_ashtonirwin94_ : who are you**

**  
**

**_ashtonirwin94_ : and excuse you i’m 21**

**_calh1996_ : oh dear god**

mdepp96 added hemmo1996 to the chat

_mdepp96_ : calum leave the chat

**_calh1996_ : what why**

_mdepp96_ : LEAVE IT

calh1996 left the chat

_mdepp96_ : have fun ;)

mdepp96 left the chat

**_ashtonirwin94_ : well that was weird **

**  
**

_hemmo1996_ : what the fuck

**  
**

_hemmo1996_ : who are you

**  
**

**_ashtonirwin94_ : i’m ashton irwin **

**  
**

**_ashtonirwin94_ : can’t you read **

**  
**

_hemmo1996_ : no

**  
**

_hemmo1996_ : why was i added in here

**  
**

_hemmo1996_ : what is michael talking about

**  
**

**_ashtonirwin94_ : who tf is michael **

**  
**

**_ashtonirwin94_ : is he the hot dude with the crazy hair colors that calum accidentally messaged **

**  
**

_hemmo1996_ : who’s calum????

**  
**

_hemmo1996_ : oh

**  
**

_hemmo1996_ : he's be the guy michael was freaking out about

**  
**

_hemmo1996_ : he has black hair and bushy eyebrows right?

**  
**

**_ashtonirwin94_ : yep that’s calum **

**  
**

**_ashtonirwin94_ : and i’m assuming michael /is/ the guy with the crazy hair? **

**  
**

_hemmo1996_ : sure if u wanna word it that way

**  
**

_hemmo1996_ : why did they put us here

**  
**

**_ashtonirwin94_ : idk **

**  
**

**_ashtonirwin94_ : wanna see an alien worm thing shoot a web out onto a person’s hand **

_hemmo1996_ : I’VE ALREADY SEEN IT

**  
**

_hemmo1996_ : IT’S SO AWESOME

**  
**

**_ashtonirwin94_ : OH MY GOD **

**  
**

**_ashtonirwin94_ : HAVE YOU SEEN THE GIANT JAPANESE WATER SALAMANDER **

**  
**

_hemmo1996_ : YESSSSSSSS

**  
**

_hemmo1996_ : ASHTON

**  
**

**_ashtonirwin94_ : YES HEMMO **

**  
**

_hemmo1996_ : I’VE ONLY KNOWN YOU FOR 2 MINUTES AND I ALREADY LIKE YOU BETTER THAN MICHAEL

**  
**

_hemmo1996_ : ALSO CALL ME LUKE

**  
**

**_ashtonirwin94_ : OK LUKE :-D **

**  
**

**_ashtonirwin94_ : do u wanna screenshare w/me and watch a video of a cyclops shark **

**  
**

_hemmo1996_ : YES PLEASE!!!!!

ashtonirwin94 is calling

hemmo1996 accepted the call

-

call ended

call duration: 04:05:34

_hemmo1996_ : night ashton :)

**  
**

**_ashtonirwin94_ : goodnight lukey! **

hemmo1996 is offline

ashtonirwin94 is offline


	5. 5

08-30-15; 01:23

mdepp96 is online

_mdepp96_ : hey cal

_mdepp96_ : are u up?

**_calh1996_ : yeah**

**_calh1996_ : what’s up bud?**

_mdepp96_ : in a ‘questioning my entire existence’ mood

**_calh1996_ : in a bad way or a neutral way?**

_mdepp96_ : idk

_mdepp96_ : bad ish i guess

_mdepp96_ : do you ever wonder like

_mdepp96_ : how many people you’re ever gonna matter to

_mdepp96_ : like i’m just gonna go through a mega boring life and i’m going to college for something that i don’t even wanna do to work a shitty job that barely gives enough money for me to pay my rent and no one’s ever gonna wanna make friends with me

_mdepp96_ : literally my only irl friend is luke and he’s pretty shitty

_mdepp96_ : i tried to ask him if he wanted to hang out today and he threw a balled up dirty napkin at me and told me to leave bc he was skyping ash

**_calh1996_ : luke’s just in love with ashton and too afraid to admit it**

**_calh1996_ : but aw mikey don’t say that**

**_calh1996_ : of course you matter**

**_calh1996_ : probably to a lot more people than you think**

**_calh1996_ : and you’re gonna matter to a lot more people as you go throughout your life**

**_calh1996_ : which isn’t gonna be mega boring**

**_calh1996_ : it’s gonna be awesome and you’re gonna climb the corporate ladder and be the CEO of some big important company and have a mansion with 5 dogs and i’m gonna live there and steal your money but it’s gonna be ok because you’ll be rich as hell**

_mdepp96_ : ha ha -.-

_mdepp96_ : thanks for that cal

_mdepp96_ : just want you to know that as much as i’m a sarcastic little shit that’s just my way of like

_mdepp96_ : deflecting

_mdepp96_ : i

_mdepp96_ : i mean

_mdepp96_ : agh what i’m trying to say is thank you

_mdepp96_ : for bein my friend and stuff

**_calh1996_ : and stuff ;)**

**_calh1996_ : jk**

**_calh1996_ : you’re welcome mikey**

**_calh1996_ : always here for u**

**_calh1996_ : u know that**

_mdepp96_ : <3

mdepp96 is offline

 


	6. 6

09-18-15; 18:07

hemmo1996 is online

_mdepp96_ : luke

_hemmo1996_ : ya

_mdepp96_ : i have a problem

_hemmo1996_ : did johnny depp unfollow you on twitter

_mdepp96_ : i think i have a super mega crush on calum

_mdepp96_ : it’s really bad

_mdepp96_ : like i’ll be in ap seminar and find myself daydreaming about calum fuckin like

_mdepp96_ : cooking

_mdepp96_ : /cooking/

_mdepp96_ : in like this tiny little kitchen with like a fuckin apron on

_hemmo1996_ : kinky

_mdepp96_ : no he’s wearing clothes under the apron

_hemmo1996_ : HA

_hemmo1996_ : dude u got it bad

_mdepp96_ : god can you ever be fucking serious about anything

_mdepp96_ : i’m having legit anxiety over this and you’re making jokes

_hemmo1996_ : woah

_hemmo1996_ : sorry

_hemmo1996_ : i didn’t realize that you having a crush on cal would bother you that much

_hemmo1996_ : i thought you already knew

_hemmo1996_ : you’ve actually been flirting with this guy for like almost a month now

_mdepp96_ : well i bet he fucking doesn’t imagine me like brushing my teeth or doing any weird domestic shit

_hemmo1996_ : maybe he imagines you taking a shit

_mdepp96_ : fuck you

_mdepp96_ : i’ll go fucking talk to ashton

_mdepp96_ : what a friend you are

_hemmo1996_ : hey mike i’m sorry

_hemmo1996_ : i’m not good with feelings

_ hemmo1996: _ mike?

mdepp96 has muted the chat

-

_mdepp96_ : ashton

_mdepp96_ : i know we don’t talk that much but i need some help and luke’s pissing me off

**_ashtonirwin94_ : yeah dude talk away**

**_ashtonirwin94_ : what did luke do? :-(**

_mdepp96_ : i’m having a crisis and he’s making jokes about it

_mdepp96_ : it’s just that he has a really hard time dealing with people’s feelings and he’s just making me feel worse

**_ashtonirwin94_ : oh**

**_ashtonirwin94_ : well i guess i’m fairly good at advice and all that so i’m all ears man :-)**

_mdepp96_ : thank you so much you are a godsend

_mdepp96_ : ok so i have this super mega crush on cal and i stay up way past the time i should be asleep just to videochat him and make him laugh and i think about living with him a nd i just wanna kiss his cute hot stupid face :(

_mdepp96_ : my chest gets all tight when i think about him

_mdepp96_ : i downloaded the mobile skype app to my phone just so i could talk to him during my classes

_mdepp96_ : i don’t even know how far away you guys are i’ve never even asked

_mdepp96_ : everything hurts

**_ashtonirwin94_ : awwww mike :-((((**

**_ashtonirwin94_ : just reading that made /my/ chest clench**

**_ashtonirwin94_ : tell calum!!!**

**_ashtonirwin94_ : tell him exactly what you told me!!**

**_ashtonirwin94_ : i guarantee he will cry and fly to wherever you are and hug you and never let go**

**_ashtonirwin94_ : also just so you know we both go to the university of california in los angeles and we live just a little bit off campus in an apartment that my dad pays for**

**_ashtonirwin94_ : it’s really nice bc my fam won the lottery a few years ago and now they’re like filthy rich**

_mdepp96_ : UCLA

_mdepp96_ : YO UI GO TO UCLA

_mdepp96_ : LUEK ANDX I LIVE IN THE STUDE NT DORNMS

_mdepp96_ : WE GO TO TH E SMAE SCHOOL

**_ashtonirwin94_ : WHAT**

**_ashtonirwin94_ : NO DUCKING WAY**

**_ashtonirwin94_ : I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU’RE FUCKIN WITH ME**

_mdepp96_ : I’M NOT

_mdepp96_ : FUCXK NOW I’M CRYING

**_ashtonirwin94_ : ME TOO**

**_ashtonirwin94_ : LJUKE LIVES THAT FUCKING CLOSE**

**_ashtonirwin94_ : AND YUO TOO**

**_ashtonirwin94_ : I HAVE AN IDEA**

**_ashtonirwin94_ : YOU AND LUKE SHOUDL SHOW UP AT THAT GIANT COFFEE SHOP TOMORROW MORNIGN AT LIEK 10 AND I’LL BRING CAZLUM AND YOU’LL SURPRISE HIM**

**_ashtonirwin94_ : ND THEN YOU CAN MAKE UR MOVCE**

_mdepp96_ : OH MY FGOD

_mdepp96_ : IM GONNA HAVE A PANIC ATTACK THIS IS TOO MUCHA T ONCE

**_ashtonirwin94_ : WILL U MEET US TOMORROW**

_mdepp96_ : FUCK

_mdepp96_ : YEAH I WILL

**_ashtonirwin94_ : FUCK GOOD**

**_ashtonirwin94_ : DON’T TELL LUKE I’M GONNA BE THERE EITHER LET ME SURPRISE HIM**

**_ashtonirwin94_ : I HAVE TO GO NOW CALUM JUST GOT BACK BUT REMEMBER TOMORROW AT 10 AM**

_mdepp96_ : YES TOMORROW AT 10

 **  
**ashtonirwin94 is offline


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this is the end and it's 1:30 in the morning and i have to be up at 7 wish me death :)
> 
> i hope you liked it!!! this was such a blast to write
> 
> this last chapter is not in text form :( just cuz they're meeting and all but sorry if u wanted a whole text fic :/
> 
> enjoy!

“Luke, Jesus Christ, would it kill you to actually fuckin’ agree with me for once?”

Luke looked up at Michael and glared. “I am not getting up at nine forty-five to go to some coffee shop with you, my first class is at three so I have at least four more hours of sleep to go and I am not letting you take that away from me.”

Michael gritted his teeth together; he could feel the veins at his temples pounding out against his skin. “Luke Hemmings, I swear to God-”

“Okay yeah that’s nice, Michael, now leave me the fuck alone.”

Tears began to sting at the corners of Michael’s eyes, and his throat closed up momentarily. He was _this_ close to meeting Calum, but Luke was ruining it.

“Luke,” Michael said, his voice faltering, “just. Please.”

Luke froze, then slowly turned over in his bed so that he was looking at Michael. “Are you… _crying_?”

Michael sniffed, wiped his eyes, then shook his head. “ _No_. Come get coffee with me.”

Luke’s face was worried as he nodded and got out of bed; he threw on a pair of sweatpants, changed his shirt, and slipped a beanie on his messy bed hair before following his friend out of the dorm.

Michael was quiet and subdued on the walk off campus. As they got closer and closer to approaching the shop, Luke playfully knocked his shoulder into Michael’s; Michael turned his head to Luke and gave him a small smile, shoving him back a little, huffing a laugh when Luke pretended to stumble and ended up falling heavily into Michael’s side.

Luke pressed his nose into Michael’s shirt, tugging fondly at the little hairs at the base of his friend’s neck. “Sorry for being a dick lately.”

Michael snorted. “It’s _fine_ , Luke. Just try and be gentle with me a little bit more often than not, yeah?”

The bell above the door in the shop rang as they entered, and Luke wrapped his long arms around Michael like a giant sloth. “Love you, Mike.”

Michael ruffled the small amount of Luke’s hair sticking out of his beanie. “I love you too, you idiot.”

Nerves swam around in Michael’s stomach as they stepped into line. Luke was standing pretty close, his warmth against his side comforting, but he just couldn’t bring himself to look around the shop to see if Ashton and Calum were there yet.

“... I dunno, I mean I could get a vanilla chai but I had one of those on Wednesday… Michael? Are you listening to me?”

“Huh?” Michael said. He shook his head a little to clear his mind before he looked at Luke. His friend’s eyebrows were furrowed in concern.

“Are you okay, Mikey?” Luke asked. “You’ve been a little weird this morning.”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he said distractedly, “it’s your turn to order.”

Luke rattled off his complicated food and drink request to the barista, and Michael just ordered a regular coffee; he was too nervous to eat.

As they sat down, Michael pretended to listen to what Luke was telling him as he checked his phone. He opened the few Skype notifications he had, and his heart began to race.

09-19-15; 10:06

**_ashtonirwin94_ : MIKE**

**_ashtonirwin94_ : WE’RE RUNNING THE FUCK LATE**

**_ashtonirwin94_ : CALUM’S A DICK AND HE WOULDN’T GET OUTTA BED**

**_ashtonirwin94_ : BUT WE’RE LIKE 2 SECONDS AWAY GET READY TO HEAR ME SCREAM WHEN I SEE LUKE**

Michael coughed on his coffee, his eyes locking to the door and body freezing in place as he saw Ashton sprinting at the coffee shop at a speed way too intense for ten in the morning.

Luke slapped Michael on the back and followed his gaze, eyes bugging out of his head at the sight. “What the _fuck_ is that guy doing… wait. _Ashton_?!”

Michael watched Luke shoot up out of his chair at lighting speed, causing it to clatter loudly to the floor. Now, as if that wasn’t enough to have the whole shop stare at them, Luke got up and started to run to the door in excitement.

And then ran straight into it.

A lot of things happened after that; one of the bartenders rushed over to see if Luke was alright, Michael hid his face in his hands and pretended not to know who Luke was, one of the customer’s children started to outright laugh at Luke (who was close to crying from embarrassment), and Ashton rushed in with a terrified look on his face.

Then Ashton tripped on Luke’s leg, and proceeded to fall straight on top of him.

“Why does this happen to me, of all people,” Michael groaned into his hands, slamming his head down onto the table a few times to attempt to forget that the last thirty seconds even happened.

“Because you’re a fucking _dick_ and didn’t tell me you lived _five minutes away_ you _dork_.”

Michael stopped hitting his head on the table, but kept his head resting on it.

“Cal?” He asked weakly.

“Yeah, get the fuck up and hug me before I punch you.”

“That’s a little contradictory.” Michael said in a dazed voice, standing up and sucking in a sharp breath as he saw Calum. The real person, not the computer screen. He thought he might throw up.

“Hi, Calum.” He said on the exhale, swallowing as Calum’s lips stretched into a wide grin.

“Hi, Michael.”

There was a moment where they just stood and watched each other, the sounds of Luke’s pained groans and Ashton’s high-pitched apologies playing in the background.

It wasn’t the most romantic moment, but it would have to do.

As Michael heard Luke loudly (and embarrassingly) declare to Ashton, “I think I love you,” he muttered, “Oh, fuck it,” and lunged at Calum with a grace he didn’t think he possessed.

He locked his arms around Calum and buried his face in his neck, whimpering happily when Calum’s arms squeezed him around the waist.

“I was so dumb, I didn’t even ask where you lived, coulda met a fuckin’ month ago--” Michael rambled, and Calum shook his head.

“Shut up, shut _up_ , God, all I can think about is that you smell so good and I love you.”

Michael slumped against Calum and sniffled. “Oh.” he said feebly, cursing his weird-ass emotions this week for making him cry all the time.

Calum tensed up. “Was that the wrong thing to say? Have I been reading this wrong? Oh God, I have, I’m sorry I’ll just--mmph.”

Michael hummed against Calum’s mouth, casually thinking to himself, yes, this is as good as he thought it would be, and yes, it’s very fun to shut people up using your lips.

Calum mumbled something incoherent against Michael’s mouth before kissing back, lazily moving his lips against the red haired boy’s and sliding a hand up to cup the back of his neck.

A crude whistle rang through the shop, and Michael pulled back, quickly pecking Calum’s lips again before turning to glare at Luke.

“Don’t even try to embarrass me, do I need to remind you that you literally just ran into a door?” He snapped.

Luke frowned. “At least I’m not crying.”

Michael wiped away the happy tears from his cheeks and huffed. “Yeah, well at least I’m not holding a bag of frozen peas to my nose because I _ran into a fucking door_.”

Luke pursed his lips, his eyes narrowing. “Touché.”

“So… is everyone, like, okay? Can I go back to my job now without calling an ambulance?” the barista who helped Luke asked.

“Yeah, we’re fine now, thank you.” Ashton said kindly, smiling at him and waving as the guy left them.

“You’re so cute,” Luke said to Ashton, “I don’t know how you can be so nice to people, but I love it.”

“I love _you_.” Ashton giggled, booping Luke on the nose and making a blush appear on the blonde boy’s cheeks. Michael groaned.

“Oh, God, is _this_ what I’m gonna have to deal with whenever I’m near you two?”

Calum snorted, wrapping a casual arm around Michael’s waist. Michael couldn’t believe this was his life. “Get used to it, babe. Ashton is a disgustingly sweet romantic and will stop at nothing until his relationship is coated in powdered sugar and sprinkles.”

Michael ignored the fact that his heart almost exploded when Calum called him ‘babe’ and made an unhappy noise. “I’m losing my best friend to a relationship fit for a rom-com.”

Calum hummed, “Yeah, tell me about it.” then he smiled. “But that’s alright. We’ll just have to watch Netflix turned up loud enough to tune out their gross, cute baby voices to each other.”

Michael’s lips twitched up. “And cuddle.”

Ashton wiggled his eyebrows. “Netflix and chill?”

The muscle in Calum’s jaw twitched. “Shut up.”

Luke choked on his laughter, leaning on Michael for support, who then shoved him back into Ashton, and the pair toppled back to the floor with a loud thud.

Michael dug his thumb and forefinger into his temples. “We need to leave this place before Luke actually breaks something.”

Calum nodded, cringing as Ashton tried to get up using one of the chairs next to them and it toppled over, Ashton going back down with it. “Yeah, we should definitely leave, like, right now.”

Michael looked down at Ashton clutching his apparently injured stomach on the ground and sighed.

“This is gonna be a long day.”

*

Michael stroked a soft piece of Calum’s raven hair, contently gazing at his face in the dim light of Calum’s bedroom. They were at Cal and Ash’s place, deciding to spend the night there because none of them had any classes the next day, as it was currently Saturday.

The moonlight streaming through the half-shut blinds was just lighting the room up enough so that they could each see each other’s fuzzy features.

“Hey Cal?” Michael whispered, watching as Calum’s eyes fluttered open.

“Mmm?”

“I’m glad you broke up with me.”

Calum’s face broke into a lazy smile, and he chuckled. “Of course that’s what you think of.”

“I love you.” Michael blurted out. Calum’s grin got wider.

“Goodnight, Mikey.” He pecked the stunned red-haired boy on the lips and promptly settled farther back into the pillows.

“Night, Cal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pleaaaaase leave some kudos or a comment if you enjoyed this! It would really mean a whole lot to me :3  
> Also, anyone maybe want an alternate story of this from Lashton's POV?  
> orr… some smut?


End file.
